


Just a Dork

by LeafyDream



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Comedy, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Nice guy, Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyDream/pseuds/LeafyDream
Summary: Akira Karsuru is not a cool guy. He's dorky, good-natured, a terrible cook, and enjoys gardening. The swaggerific phantom thief? Just dumb luck. He's a goody-two shoes who just wants everyone to be his friend. He's not a delinquent. He's just a dork.A collection of comedic, romantic one shots starring a silly, adorkable version of Akira. Takes place in the same universe as Just a Delinquent.





	1. Chapter 1

**A Reason to Smile**

Futaba Sakura watched as Akira Kurusu prepared curry for her. The young man had learned from Sojiro himself, and had even offered to prepare dinner for her after Sojiro got caught up with boring, adult stuff. Futaba watched Akira mix in ingredients and mutter to himself, but there was one detail that stood out to her. Her gaze sharpened as she stared at him, picking him apart like a stream of data. No matter how hard she stared at it, though, the anomaly only befuddled her more and more.

"Why are you always smiling?"

"Hm?" Akira looked away from the sizzling pots and pans and looked at Futaba. The young woman was sitting on a stool at the counter of Leblanc, staring at him through her glasses. Her eyes held no sparkle of joy or mirth, and her lips were turned into a halfway scowl that seemed unformed simply out of laziness. He met her frown with a smile on his lips.

"You always have this dumb smile on your face. Why? What are you so happy about? Do you have a game upstairs you're hogging to yourself or something...?" she accused, her eyes narrowing as she burrowed a hole in his head from her glare. Despite the metaphorical injury, his smile persisted.

"I have lots of reasons to smile, but that isn't one of them, I assure you, Futaba."

"So? What is it?" she asked.

"It's a secret."

Futaba didn't like that. It was one thing for there to be a secret she didn't know. It was another thing entirely for someone to lord the fact over her head. "I want to know!"

"Know what?"

"Why you're smiling so much! Tell me!" she pouted. She lifted her legs up from her seat and planted them on the ground, her cheek puffing as he mocked her, beaming at her pout.

"You have to say the magic word," he teased, wagging a finger in the air as she walked around the counter. She stood beside him as he cooked her dinner, watching as he cooked the curry.

"Hm... Open sesamae!"

Akira paused his cooking and glanced at her with a raised brow. His expression revealed his confusion. Futaba glared at him, but he could see the glimmer of happiness in her eyes. She was staring at him with those strange, strange eyes of her. They were hazel, but they seemed to have hints of violet in them. He'd never seen eyes like that before... Despite the frown on her face, her eyes glittered with small sparks of entertainment. Admit it or not, she enjoyed walking to her own beat, and one of the reasons she and Akira melded so well was because he was happy to play along.

"Heh. You got it." Akira admired Futaba's victorious grin as he picked up a spoonful of curry and gently blew on it for her. "Here, take a bite and I'll tell you."

Futaba's face glowed a scarlet shade, but she tried not to let him see it. She coughed into her fist for a moment and closed her eyes to help regain her composure. "A-alright." She opened her mouth and felt the older boy gently land the spoon on her tongue. She closed her lips around the plastic utensil and felt the spoon retreat away.

"Eep!" Futaba's eyes widened as electricity coursed over her tongue. With a choked gag, she spat the food onto Akira's apron and wiped her jacket's sleeve against her mouth. "That was awful! It tastes nothing like Sojiro's curry! Ack!" The young girl continued to spit onto her sleeve, gagging as she tried to wipe the horrid taste off of her tongue. "Gross gross gross gross!"

"I-is it really that bad?" Akira took a spoonful for himself and bit into it, chewing at the mix of rice and curry with curious eyes. The light quickly faded from them a painful stabbing sensation attacked his tongue, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Must. Swallow. For. Penance..." The young man forced himself through the agony, and after a river of tears fell, he swallowed the acidic slime. He gasped for air as he and Futaba raced for something to cleanse their palate.

"Water! Soda! Coffee! Anything!" Futaba stumbled forward, near falling over as she grabbed a jar of coffee beans.

"Futaba, no!"

"Futaba, yes!" The young girl popped open the lid and reached into it with her bare hand. She grabbed the contents and dropped it into her open maw as Akira watched in horror. The girl's reaction was to be expected as her eyes widened and she tried not to spit the beans all over the floor. "This... this is still better," she whimpered as the soft crack of ground coffee beans filled the air. Tears filled her eyes as she massaged her cheeks, trying not to vomit.

Akira stared at her, before sighing. He took the coffee beans from her and reached into the jar. He took out a handful of the beans, and without hesitation, dropped them into his own mouth. The reaction was almost immediate as he gagged, and placed his hands over his mouth. His eyes were watering again as Futaba stared at him.

"W-why did you do that?!" she coughed, her cheek puffed with coffee beans.

"B-because you're my friend! And I don't let my friends suffer alone! God, this is awful!" he cried. The two swallowed the bitter mush of beans down their throats, before falling onto the ground together. They leaned against the shelf of coffee beans and ingredients as they nursed their wounds. "It's so bitter..." He groaned in agony as he brought his knees up to his chest and rested his arms on them.

"Still better than your cooking," the girl muttered.

"Heh. No argument here." Akira didn't even realize it at first, but he felt something press against his shoulder. He turned his head to find the younger girl resting her head on him.

"Heh. Maybe I was safer in my room. Safe from your cooking, at least."

"Again, no argument here." The dark-haired boy was about to push himself up, only to stop as he glanced at Futaba again. She was leaning against him with a content smile on her face, eyes closed and mind oblivious to the fact they were touching. "Comfortable?"

"Huh? Uh..." The radiant-haired girl looked away and quickly sat up. "I-I'm okay!" She quickly leapt onto her feet. "See? One hundred percent!"

"Hmm. Okay." Akira followed her, lifting himself onto his feet before looking towards his work. "I'm going to go put the food away."

"Not in the fridge, I hope..." Futaba watched as the older boy took the pan off the stove and watched as he dumped it into the trash. She placed her hands together in mock prayer as she gave the curry a eulogy. "It's okay now, little curry. No more pain. RIP in peace."

"I don't suppose you know what else we could have for dinner, do you?" Futaba smirked at the question, before climbing over the counter of Leblanc. Akira watched her rummage behind the counter, before lifting up two styrofoam cups covered in plastic. "Instant noodles?" The young man smiled at her and lifted his hand to give her a thumbs up. "Sounds great! I'll prepare them for us!"

"No way! This is the last of my stash! I'll prepare it. You can pour us something to drink. I thirst," she commanded.

"As you wish." Akira nodded his head and did as he was asked, but he couldn't help but keep his eyes on her face. He saw the slight curve of her lip as she giggled to herself. He watched her grin nearly grow too large for her face as she filled the cups with hot water. "Something funny?"

"Just funny, I guess. You are... Er... All of this is. You're the leader of the Phantom Thieves, the trump card of our deck, the protagonist of our adventure, and your cooking level is in the negatives. You know, when I first heard about you and the other thieves, I thought you were all really cool..."

"I'm sorry to disappoint," the young man apologized.

"N-no. Don't be. I mean, I kind of like you like this too. You're human. You're not perfect, and you mess up sometimes. It's nice to know you're not that different from me..." Futaba placed the two cups on the counter and watched as they sat their, her cheeks almost as hot as the noodles within.

"Hey, Futaba?"

"Huh?" Somehow, when she hadn't been looking, Akira had walked around the corner to stand in front of over. He placed the two cups of juice on the wooden table and leaned over the counter, a smile on his face as their faces neared one another. Futaba froze up as his metallic eyes glimmered for a moment. "That is one reason why I smile so much. So I can see others smile too."

He leaned back and sat himself down, a enigmatic smile on his lips as he went on. "I believe life is what you put into it, so I always try to offer positivity and kindness to the other, and to other people. Even rotten ones like Kanoshida or Madarame. I guess... I just believe that a smile can do a lot for the world. Even more so when I see someone else's."

"Y-you totally don't fit the atmosphere of this story," the girl muttered, her face falling to stare at the ground. Her cheeks were ablaze with her blush.

"Maybe, but maybe this isn't your typical story. Maybe I'm not the protagonist this story was meant for. All the same, I'll do my best for all of us. Promise." He held up his pinkie to the younger girl, and she lifted her eyes to stare at it. Her eyes watched it with suspicion, before she lifted her own hand and extended her pinkie. The two fingers crossed and bent around one another as Akira smiled. "I pinkie promise. See? Now I can't go back on my word. I never break a promise."

"You're so weird..."

"Once more, no argument here," he laughed. His hand gently fell atop of her and she felt his fingers rub against her scalp and comb through her hairs. Her body went stiff, as if electricity coursed through her, but Akira was none the wiser. He walked away to put some dirty dishes away, leaving the girl to tremble in peace.

_T-that felt totally different from my mom petting my head! W-what's with me?! What's with him...?_

**END**


	2. A Reason to Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Akira have a heart to heart.

**A Reason to Forgive**

"Akira-kun? Sojiro-san said you were up here? I wanted to discuss the Medjed situation with you and..." Makoto Niijima came to a stop as she found the Phantom Thieves' leader sound asleep on his bed. He was cocooned in his blanket, his mouth opened as drool dripped onto his pillow. Morgana was nowhere to be found as he snored quietly. "Oh! I'm so sorry," she apologized, only to mentally kick herself.

 _Right. He's asleep... Should... should I wake him?_ Makoto approached the slumbering boy with hesitant, delicate footsteps. _It's Sunday. He's probably been working all week. He should be resting..._ Her footsteps came to a pause, not because she chose to let the young man sleep, but because of the distinct sound of paper crushed under her foot.

"Huh?" Makoto looked down at her foot to find a crumpled piece of paper under her heel. In fact, there were several balls of bent paper laying sporadically around Akira's bed. The young girl reached down to pick the paper up, looking it over for a moment in focused curiosity. There was writing on the paper, hand written, by the looks of it. Part of her told Makoto to respect Akira's privacy. Another part of her wondered what these papers were exactly...

 _Personal notes? Study sheets? Or perhaps even letters to his family back home? Maybe I'll just take a quick look, just to satiate my curiosity..._ It was meant to simply be a peek, that was what she promised herself. She unfolded the letter with slow, meticulous fingers, but the very first line of the letter shocked her.

It was indeed a letter, but it wasn't meant for Akira's parents. The letter was marked for Junya Kaneshiro.

 _'Dear Junya Kaneshiro... You and I met prior to your arrest, but I wish to explain that I harbor no ill will. This world hurt you, I bet, and I know how easy it is to just be anger. Anger is always easy, but...'_ The letter ended there. She dropped it to the ground and glanced at another crumpled ball of paper. There was only a moment of hesitation as she dashed towards it to read the letter.

_'Dear_ _Ichiryusai Madarame... We never really met one another, but I know your story. I know the sins you've commented, but I've come to tell you that it doesn't matter anymore. You're better than you think you are. I know one of your...'_

_'Dear Suguru Kamoshida... I forgive you. I was never your student, but I forgive you. I'm sorry things came to this. I'm sor...' They're all incomplete...?_

"Good morning, Niijima-senpai." Makoto's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as a voice called out to her. "Can I ask why you're reading the letters I wrote, senpai?"

"Akira-kun!" Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, mouth open as she was caught red-handed. Akira sat on his bed, his blankets still wrapped around his body. Despite the situation, his lips were curled into a smile and his eyes sparkled with a glimmer of mirth. "T-this isn't what it looks like!"

"I'm sorry, Niijima-senpai, but you are a terrible liar." Akira lifted his foot up from the bed to stand up, only for the fabric to prove incapable of following his plan. Akira struggled the blanket for a moment, before crying out in terror as he rolled off the bed. He hit the ground with a quiet crash as he mourned the loss of his dignity. "Um... C-could you come help me?"

Makoto blinked, almost in denial to the sight that she saw. Joker, Akira, her leader, was struggling to escape a blanket on the floor.

"What is this thing made of?! Titanium?! Grrr...!"

"H-here. Let me help you up."

"Much appreciated..." After a moment of struggling, Makoto finally unwrapped the boy from his prison of fabric and helped him stand. "Thanks, Makoto-senpai. You're the best," he smiled, giving her a thumbs up, but she didn't respond. She just stared at him with increasingly scarlet cheeks. "Is something wrong, senpai? Your cheeks are all red and-"

"Y-you don't have a shirt on!"

* * *

Makoto waited by the stairs, eyes closed as she tried to cool her face. She could hear the young man rummage through his storage box and pull a shirt over his head. The distinct sound of his pants being zipped echoed in her head. She tried very hard not to think about that sound, but it was not easy. She had seen her friend, and leader, Akira Kasuru with only boxers on. She had seen his surprisingly toned and muscular frame...

 _His arms looked ready to burst with raw power._ _His lean, firm abs._ _Even his pecs..._ Makoto groaned, rubbing her face as Akira poked at her shoulder from behind.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just begging getting kind of warm lately and I made this nice bed for Morgana that she sleeps in, so I don't really have to worry about him seeing or anything..."

"Maybe you shouldn't sleep under so many blankets?" suggested the older woman. She had yet to face him, even as she stood up.

"But I like blankets. They make me feel safe. Like a cocoon around a caterpillar before he turns into a beautiful butterfly," he dreamed.

"R-right." Makoto slowly turned her head to Akira and was relieved to find his toned body was covered by grey sweatpants and a black shirt. He had his synonymous grin on his face, soft and cheerful, almost child-like. Despite it and the previous 'incident' her mind was still plagued by curiosity. "Um... A-about the letters?"

"Oh." His smile faltered for a moment, but only a moment. "I was planning on sending a letter to Kanashiro and the others."

"With what purpose? Are you hoping to acquire more information off of them?"

He was obviously hesitant to give her the real answer. His silver eyes drifted away from her crimson orbs. He slouched, hiding his hands in his pockets as he mumbled excuses. Makoto stared at the young man with bewilderment. Since meeting Akira, the young man seemed perfectly able to express himself. His every smile seemed genuine, and he made no effort to stem his love of Tokyo, despite the context for his residing here. Yet now he seemed unable to articulate the words.

Did it fall to her to help him explain? She had never been very talented in the subject of gentle conversation. Her position or her temper was typically enough to coerce an answer from her peers, but she did not want to rely on either for this conversation. Akira was more than a fellow student, he was her friend...

"Um... W-whatever it is, I promise I'll try to understand..."

"You can't tell the others. Please," he whimpered.

 _He sounds so scared... Why?_ "I understand. I promise," she nodded. _I have no idea what I'm promising to! What if I've made a terrible mistake? What if-_

"I was scared they felt lonely. I just wanted them to know they're not alone."

"What?"

Makoto tried not to sound so outraged by the idea, but her anger still tainted her voice. "W-why does that matter? I apologize, Akira-kun, but I simply don't understand your reasoning."

"They're people. I know they did bad things, but that doesn't stop that fact," he sighed. Akira walked away from her and picked up one of the fallen letters. He read the content to himself, before speaking again. "Do you know how low child molesters are in the prison hierarchy? Kamoshida abused children and forced himself on teenage girls... I doubt most other criminals appreciate that."

The letter fell from his fingers, gently falling to the ground like a leaf caught in a gentle breeze. He looked at Makoto's feet as he muttered, "And Madarame even cried on live TV. Kanoshiro pleaded for forgiveness..."

"But they only did that because we forced their hearts to change. They didn't have a genuine change of heart, Akira-kun..."

"But still!" He finally met her crimson eyes as he walked closer to her. "I can't get them out of my head! They wanted to repent! Yet has anyone accepted their apology? They're alone in cells, and even if they deserve to be forgotten, no one deserves to feel like they're alone!"

She had never seen the young man so passionate. He almost sounded angry, but it wasn't targeted at her or even the criminals themselves. It was aimed at himself.

"But I just don't know what to say... Why would they even want to write back? They'll probably see the name and tear the letter apart right then and there!" he sighed. "Ryuji lost everything because of Kamoshida. Ann nearly lost her friend and... worst to him. If they heard I was trying to help him feel better, I... They probably wouldn't forgive me..."

"Then why reach for them in the first place?" she wondered, inching closer to the raven-haired boy.

"Because you can't ask me to turn my back on Ryuji or Ann. You can't ask me to turn my back on anyone..." Those words were the key the brunette girl needed to see a new side of Akira.

When she had first met the young man, she had thought of him as little more than delinquent. Her teachers and peers warned about the dangerous criminal that was attending their prestigious school. 'He had attacked an innocent man,' her peers told her, 'he forced himself on an innocent women,' her teachers warned. After meeting him and working alongside him, she had believed him to be a simple, kindhearted clown.

The truth was nowhere near as simple.

"I like to think deep down we're all good inside. Circumstance just lead us to evil. I know it's rather naive, but it gives me strength." He sighed once more, having lost all traces of his characteristic smile. "I'm sorry. You didn't need to hear all of this. I've just been on the end of my rope lately." His smile returned to his face, but she could see the strain in it. The slight quiver in the edges as he forced it to stand on his face.

 _How many times had he forced a smile for the others?_  she wondered.

"Please, let me help."

"Huh?"

Makoto reached down and picked up the fallen paper, holding it out to him. "I... I don't have a lot of experience offering emotional comfort, but I have had to write plenty of essays and letters in my life. Perhaps I can offer a fresh perspective?" Her voice lacked her usual confidence, and her eyes fell to the floor and walls. Her fingers twitched as she waited for an answer, even as the moment stretched out to eternity.

"I-" He sounded shocked. Her eyes glanced at him and she was relieved to find his smile was far more natural on his face. "I'd... I'd like that. Thank you, Niijima-senpai."

"Excellent. That's good," she nodded. "B-by the way, you can just call me Makoto, Akira-kun."

"Okay, Makoto." His hand caught hers and he gently pulled her towards his desk. "Come on! Let's do this, partner!"

"R-right!" she agreed, her rosy flush returning tenfold on her face.

**END**


	3. A Reason to Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Akira dance the night away.

**A Reason to Dance**

**Guys, we should totally have a party or something tonight to celebrate our leader's birthday!** \- Ryuji Sakamoto

**Yeah! I'm in!** \- Ann Takamaki

**We're in class. Stop texting, you two.** \- Makoto

**This sounds lovely. I will be sure to attend the festivities tonight.** \- Yusuke

**Yusuke, we're in class.** \- Makoto Niijima

**I'm in!** \- Futaba Sakura

**(Makoto's face right now) ;_;** -Futaba Sakura

**I'm sorry everyone, but I won't be able to attend tonight. I have to go straight home after class. I promised my fiance I'd attend a dance with him tonight, but I hope to hear all about the party tomorrow!** \- Haru

**Are you sure, Haru? -** Makoto

**Oh, yes. He seemed very polite and even gave me a bouquet when he invited me. He seems rather earnest about going with me, and I do love to dance... -** Haru

**Very well. If anything comes up, give us a call. Have a good time, Haru.** \- Makoto

The messages were hours old, yet Akira couldn't help but feel off regarding them. His friends were as quirky and perfect as always, yet he couldn't rub the worry from his mind. The party his friends suggested was less than an hour away, yet his mind felt miles away. He laid on his bed, resting his head on his hand, while his other hand combed through his text messages for the second time time. "Hm..."

"Something wrong?" Morgana inquired, perched on Akira's desk. The black cat hopped off the wooden surface and quietly walked closer to the young man.

"Maybe. I'm worried about Haru's plants."

"Her... plants?"

"She mentioned that she had to go straight home today. What if she didn't water them? They could be thirsty or lonely!"

Were it anyone else, Morgana would have thought the person was exaggerating their feelings, but months of living with Akira had taught the cat well. The young man cared for practically everything, from the lone bug on the street to the houseplant that lived in the corner of the room. He had even gone as far as making a separate bed for Morgana! The bed was made of a large box and filled with pillows and blankets, before being laced with wonderful smelling perfumes.

Akira Karsuru's kindness and compassion knew no bounds, not even the bounds of sanity.

"Alright, but the party's gonna start soon. Try not to take too long?"

"I'll be back before you know it!"

* * *

The sun was setting by the time Akira made it to school. It wasn't hard sneaking onto the roof, it just took a bit of upper body strength, a can-do attitude, and a calm head, and soon he was walking towards Haru's small garden of plants. The assortment of flora were beautiful to Akira's eyes and they reminded him of his job at the flower shop every time he saw them.

While vegetables to assist in the Phantom Thieves were the practical goal for the garden, Akira had insisted Haru experiment and do as she pleased with her garden. That led to her planting various flowers and adding some variety to the already splendid garden.

"Good morning, everyone. Err, good evening, I suppose," he chuckled. He held a water bottle in his hand and as he spoke to the plants, he screwed the lid off and began to feed them. "I don't know if you guys remember me, I'm Akira? I come help take care of you sometimes with your mother, Haru. I'm sorry she probably didn't get a chance to feed you, but that's why I'm here!"

He paused and glanced at the water bottle. He didn't say anything as he picked apart his actions, before releasing a quiet sigh. "I read once that talking to your plants help them grow. I hope that's true, or I'd look really stupid, huh? Heh..."

Akira continued to quietly care for the plants, even resorting to using the light of his phone as the sun drifted beyond the horizon. He spoke to the plants as though they were long lost friends, talking to them about his adventures and recounting the hilarious escapades his friends carried him on. The young man lost track of time for only a moment, but in that moment, something intervened. The stars aligned and the wheel of chance led to an unexpected meeting...

The leader of the Phantom Thieves had never believed in fate or destiny. He believed only in circumstances and blind luck, the fair randomness of chance and the fortune or misfortune that came with it. Chance had led him to the rooftop. Chance and his own eccentricities were the final nails that sealed him on the school's rooftop, where he could help a dear friend.

Akira lifted his head up and stared at the fire escape with wide, perplexed eyes. There had been a sound. A soft grunt, followed by a metal clang. He grew quiet as he heard the soft grunts once more. He walked towards the ladder and saw a figure moving in the darkness of twilight, outlined against the city streets' light. He noticed her hair and a distinctly feminine shape. A stray ray of light revealed auburn colored locks, and he realized who it was climbing up to him.

Haru Okumura hadn't seen him yet, focusing only on lifting herself to the top of the building. Questions ran through his mind, but he tried to quell them. Only one thing mattered now as he held his hand out to her.

"Do you need some help?"

She looked at him like she had been caught red-handed. Her eyes were wide, and he could see her body shiver against the cold, night wind as her fingers gripped the ladder. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out as she tore her eyes away from him. For a moment, he feared he had made a mistake, but then her hand caught his. He helped her up, but her legs must have been stricken with fatigue, because she quickly fell on him, her head pressing against his chest as she gasped for air.

"H-Haru? Are you okay? What...?"

She tried to breathe, but her breaths came out stuttered and frail. She was crying against his chest, struggling and failing to calm down. He could feel the wet touch of tears through his shirt as her fingers clenched at her shirt. _Haru...?_ She was in pain, and he'd be damned if he ever let one of his friends suffer. Akira wrapped his arms around the young girl and gently stroked her back, whispering into her ear as she wept.

"It's okay. It's okay. You're safe here. I won't let anyone hurt you. Come on, let's sit down..."

He carried her to her garden and gently sat her down on a large pile of soil bags. It wasn't the perfect cushion, but she offered no complaints towards it. He searched for a light switch, but his search was fruitless so far.

"W-what are you doing here...?" Haru's voice muttered. Her voice was frail, as if it would shatter in the air.

"I didn't know if you watered your plants. I wanted to make sure they were okay, so I came here to water them..."

"Oh. T-that's very nice of you."

"Yeah."

He said nothing as his search for a light proved more and more inconsequential. With a hefty sigh, the young man looked at Haru once more and tried to see how she was doing. It was hard to tell how she was in the dark, but his eyes were adjusting. He could still hear tiny gasps and hiccups, but her sobbing had calmed down for the most part. Her hair was a mess, as though she had been running against the wind. Her body trembled from the cold wind, and he began to take off his jacket to give to her, but his eyes caught something.

Haru was wearing a gorgeous gown. It was white in color, but the outfit was unsymmetrical. No, no that wasn't it. Akira grabbed his phone from the ground and turned on the screen brightness. It stung at his eyes, but it was a necessary pain as he aimed it at Haru. The girl cried out from the sudden light, shielding her eyes and leaving her body exposed.

Her dress was torn at the skirt, as if someone had been pulling on it. It exposed a large portion of her bare leg, and if his eyes lingered, he would have seen the distinct white, silk of her panties. The top of the dress was also torn, exposing her left shoulder and the bra strap that clung to her body. The beautiful frills and intricate designs sewn into the dress were ruined by mud and dirt that must have come from running through the streets of the city. The outfit was a mess, but the girl who wore it was worse.

"P-please, don't look at me," she pleaded.

He dropped his phone, uncaring about the piece of metal and plastic hitting the floor. He walked towards her and fell down to one of his knees before her, reaching out to touch her. His hands froze and he stopped. They fell to his sides as he whispered to her. "I'm sorry... I-it's okay. Just... How can I help? You don't have to tell me what happened, but how can I help?"

"..."

His hands pulled at his jacket and gently placed it on her body. The coat hung off of her shoulders as he spoke again. "I'm sorry..."

"S-Sugimura..."

_Her fiance?!_ The question of what he did hovered in Akira's mind, but one glance at Haru's torn dress left him with a rather obvious answer. It sickened him. Akira had always believed in forgiveness and compassion, but he was only human. For a moment, the young man felt nothing more than rage and disgust. He felt the need for justice and the desire to stomp on Sugimura's cruel heart and force it to change. He felt emotions he was unused to, a fire that felt foreign in his chest, but he brushed it all aside.

All that mattered was helping his friend.

"W-we never left for the dance. He came into my room while I was changing and... and..." She was holding back tears. He held out his hand to her, but did not force her to take it. It merely rested on her knee as she wept. "H-he said I looked beautiful. I thought he was trying to be nice, I thought things had changed, but... but I'm still just as weak as I was before!"

"Haru, you-"

"I tried to fight him off! I tried to run away!" she confessed. He saw the way her fingers dug into her own arms. She embraced herself, but it was only to feel the pain of nails digging into her skin. "H-he hit me and told me I had to do this... t-to save my father's company. If I didn't, everyone would lose their jobs and my father's legacy would be gone. I-I tried to be strong for all of them, but... I'm so selfish..."

"You are no such thing!" growled Akira. The girl jumped slightly, eyes widening again as she looked at him through the tears. She must have been shocked to hear him yell. "It's that man's fault. He was trying to extort you!" The raven-haired boy sighed, trying to calm the flame in him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be yelling. I just... You deserve better. No one should be treated like that."

"It's my own fault. I was too weak to fight him off, and I was too weak to just go through with it. The people of my father's just traded a cruel leader for a useless one..."

"Stop." His hands touched her shoulders and she lifted her head up. She stared at him in the darkness, making out his details in what little light the moon and stars provided. "You're not weak and you are not useless. You're one of the bravest, kindest girls I know. You can't let what that man says break your spirit, because I've seen who you are, Haru! You're a Phantom Thief. You're a hero of justice, but more important to me? You're my friend. And if you don't believe in yourself just yet, fine. Because I swear, for the rest of my life, I will be there for you. I won't let you hate yourself like this, I won't let you think you're alone! I want to help you, and I will, forever, no matter how long it takes or the trials we face, I want to be there for you!"

Haru had never heard someone talk to her like that before. She felt her tears fall once more, but not because of Sugimura. She stared at the leader of the Phantom Thieves, her friend, with disbelief. "W-why...?"

"Because I care about you, and because I've seen the woman you are, deep down. I hope one day you can see her too. Someone who is kind and strong, and knows that they are. Until then, you can lean on me whenever you need. I promise."

The words brought a new wave of tears. She didn't understand it. She didn't understand him, but his words still rang true. She pushed herself onto her feet and her arms wrapped around Akira's body. She could feel him stiffen, but she didn't mind. She buried her face against his chest once more as sobbed. "T-thank you..."

"Shh... It's okay. No problem..."

The two stayed under the moon's night for what felt like hours, locked in each other's embrace. When Haru finally released him, she reached down to pick up his fallen phone. She glanced at the time and her eyes widened.

"I-I'm so sorry! I made you late! What about the party?!"

"Bah," he scoffed. "If I had to pick between helping someone I loved and being at a party, love wins everytime."

Haru reacted as if she had just been shoved. Her eyes widened and her brain came to a grinding halt as his words sank in. "L-love?!" The auburn-haired girl stepped back in shock and fright, stuttering as her cheeks turned a fluorescent pink. She tripped on her throne of soil bags and fell towards the ground, only to be caught by the thief's arms. He saved her and pulled her back into his embrace.

"Sorry! I've been told I throw that word around a lot by Sojiro... I merely meant that I love you in the philia terminology."

"T-the what?" Haru stuttered.

"Oh, apologies. Most people assume, when they hear the word 'love,' that it means romantic, or eros, but I believe in the philia use of love. Love of friendship. You're my friend, and I love you, like how I love Ryuji, Morgana, Ann, Makoto... I love all my friends."

"O-oh. I see." Haru's tone was almost unreadable, a strange mix of disappointment, relief, and confusion.

"I apologize, if I confused you."

"N-no. You're okay. I was just... surprised."

"Right, well..." Akira took back his phone and quietly scratched his head. The night's air felt heavy with awkwardness now that he had embarrassed the poor girl. He decided to make amends to her the only way he knew how. By being a eccentric, kind, if slightly goofy hero. "You ran away from home, yes? You never got a chance to dance?"

"Huh? W-well, yes. Sugimura didn't bother chasing after me, he just told my servants to find me. H-he sounded very upset. I didn't even grab my phone because I was afraid they'd try calling me and beg me to return."

"I understand." _Should I bring her back down? There will be more light there... No, then someone might see her with her clothes ripped! In the dark it is._ "Then would you like to dance with me?"

"H-huh?!"

"I understand if you might not be in the mood for it, but music alleviates my stress. Perhaps it can help you do the same?" He pressed a few buttons on his phone, before setting it down on the ground. The sound of clapping and a low guitar strum came from the small device as he began to hop in place. "If you're not in the mood, simply tell me, but if you think it might help for even a moment..."

"Y-you are so strange," she laughed, staring at his pivoting figure. "I've never met anyone like you..."

"I get that a lot. If you'd rather just watch me perform for you, I'd be happy to do that too," he chuckled.

"No! I mean... I'd like to try, even if it is dark."

"Here, give me your hand..." It took a moment to find one another's hands in the dark. Akira couldn't see the blush on Haru's cheeks as his fingers stroked her, or when the tips of their feet kissed. "Okay, now have you ever danced on a roof with a strange boy in the middle of the night before?"

"N-no?"

"Good! Neither have I! We can learn together," he laughed. "Just follow along with the beat, and don't worry about stepping on my toes!" he explained, spinning their bodies around.

"R-right! W-wait, what if you step on mi-ah!" Part of Haru felt a rush of anxiety and fear. Was she really about to make a fool of herself like this? Was she really going to try and simply dance her troubles away? The other part of her felt a rush of adrenaline, a lust for life that tickled her skin. This was so unlike the last few years of her life. She wasn't held under anyone's thumb, rather Akira was waiting for her to lead them in their dance.

She felt the corners of her lips turn upwards as the music became more lively and her footsteps became more confident. Whenever she stumbled, he would hoist her back up without even letting her graze the ground. He was a safety net for her, a tether that would never let her go.

"I just wanna, oh baby! I just want you to dance with me tonight!" the phone sang. "So come on, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight!"

"You're a natural at this! Are you sure you haven't done this before?!"

"Thank you! Whoa!" Haru giggled, twisting her body and pulling the glasses-wearing boy to her side. The young man's legs tripped on one another and he fell forward towards the ground, but Haru wouldn't allow it. With strength that was at odds with her rather elegant appearance, she lifted him up and back onto his feet. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

"Haha! That was amazing! You're strong, Haru! Come on, try doing that again!"

"W-wait!" Akira was like no one else she had ever met. His kindness was real. His caring heart was true. He was someone she knew she could trust, but it was more than that. He was strange, silly, but kind. The kindest, most honest man she had met in her life, even if that might not have said much.

He was odd, but she didn't mind. She just danced with him, spinning their bodies around as they became a merry-go-round of laughing faces. Whenever one fell, the other would catch them. Whenever she needed him, he was there, and in her heart, she promised the same to him.

"I just want you to dance with me tonight, so come on, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight!"

**END**


	4. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the story will eventually end. Eventually.

**The End**

Inokashira Park was a gorgeous place. Akira admired the cherry blossoms carried by the wind, the sound of laughter and cheer as couples and friends enjoyed the serene water, and the fresh aroma of the local fauna all mixed together to created a beautiful area. There was nothing like this in his home town, and it was one of the first places he returned to when his friends invited him back over summer.

But now wasn't the time for a calming moment of tranquility. Now was a time of revelation and the truth. He had texted several of his friends to speak to them about recent news regarding his personal life. Unfortunately, the raven-haired boy found himself struggling to announce the news. He fixed his collar as he stood in front is his seat, a rosy blush on his face while the eyes of his teammates stared at him.

"So what did you want to talk about, Akira-kun?" Ann asked, raising her brow as she sat on the park bench.

The meeting area he had brought the others to was a small clearing on a stone path. Trees outlined the circle as the group stood on a brick-tiled floor. There were four park benches around the perimeter, with Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke sitting on one, Makoto, Haru, and Morgana on another, and Futaba sitting beside himself on the third.

"Yeah, man. Why'd you call us here?" Ryuji added.

Akira considered himself typically confident in himself, yet now he found he was rather timid before the group. He glanced at his only allies with a pleading expression, silently asking for help from the three girls. Makoto searched for the words to open up with, while Futaba snickered in sadistic amusement of their shared plight. Haru Okumura's fingers played with the seams of her sweater as she stuttered.

"W-well, the thing is... Um... A-Akira-kun needed to tell all of you something!" Haru declared with scarlet cheeks.

"Uh... Yeah. He called this meeting," Ann reminded. "So, what is it?"

"Hey, how come we had to have this meeting in the park, anyways? What's wrong with Leblanc?" the blond delinquent wondered.

"Oh man, if Sojiro heard what's about to come out of his mouth... I'm pretty sure we'd never find his body," Futaba laughed. Akira felt a moment of annoyance, but brushed it aside.

"We can't meet at Leblanc because Sojiro can't know yet. Right now... This is only for our group," he explained.

"Uh... Okay?"

"W-what Haru and Akira means to say is, uh... W-well, Akira-kun called this meeting so that we could... Uh... I mean, so he could... He could..." Makoto failed to give much more information than either of her friends did. The brunette woman sighed into her hands, palming her face in both hands as she tried to cool down her flushed face.

"Man, what is with you guys? Spit it out already!" groaned the tired Ryuji. "You called this meeting dude, just spit it out already!"

"I agree! You didn't even tell me what this meeting was in regards too!" shouted Morgana, raising his head from Haru's lap. "Will you please explain yourself?!"

"We're dating!" Akira screamed out the answer far louder than he had planned on. Several birds flew from the trees they had perched on as his echo repeated itself. Makoto and Haru were both stunned silent as Futaba grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. There was pride in her eyes, mixed with embarrassment as the leader of the Phantom Thieves realized what he had said. "Uhh..."

"Huh? Who? You and Makoto?" Akira looked at Ryuji and slowly shook his head as he rubbed his warm, flushed neck.

"N-not exactly."

"You and Haru?"

"No..."

"Futaba?"

"No. I mean kind of?" Akira sighed, his face resembling a tomato at this point.

Makoto stood up from her seat and tried to appear as confident as possible, but her palms were sweating and her face was as red as Akira's, if not more so. She mumbled something, but the others failed to hear them

"What? Come on, Makoto, speak up!" Ryuji's patience was thinning with every passing second. "None of you are making any damn sense, so what the hell are you all talking-?!"

"We're all dating Akira-kun!" Silence. Makoto couldn't bear to look at the others as her eyes fell upon the ground and her fingers nervously twitched. "H-Haru, Futaba, and I are all in agreement. We're all dating Akira-kun."

"What." It wasn't even a question. It was just a gasp of complete and total shock. Ann stared at the brunette girl, blinking slowly as she tried to decipher her words for some kind of hidden meeting.

"D-dude. No way." Ryuji slowly began to chuckle, scratching his chin as he looked at his best friend. "Right, dude? You're just pulling our legs, right?"

"N-no." Akira shook his head and held out his hand to Futaba. The girl smiled and happily wrapped her arms around his, allowing him to pull her onto her feet. She cuddled against him as the two walked over to Haru and Makoto. Morgana hopped off of Haru's lap as the two girls stood up and took their place at Akira's side, Makoto stood by Futaba and Haru gently embracing his other arm. "The four of us are together."

Their was more silence as the other half of the Phantom Thieves stared at their teammates. Haru smiled with renewed confidence as she took in Akira and enjoyed the sensation of being by his side. Futaba was grinning joyfully, overjoyed that their secret was no longer just theirs. Even Makoto had a smile on her lips as Akira shared a reassuring glance.

"No way! Y-you can't date three girls! Ain't that cheating or something?!" Ryuji questioned, rising up from his seat.

"I'm not cheating on any of them. A-atleast I hope they don't feel that way," Akira answered. "I love all three of them. They're who I want to spend my life with. I-I know it isn't normal. I understand it may not be possible, but if I don't try, then I'm only betraying myself." He turned his head to each girl, and he took a deep breath before he continued. "And I would never even considered it if they weren't comfortable with the idea. The last thing I want is to hurt any of the girls I love, but I spoke to each of them and they seem... okay with it."

"Yep! I get to be with Joker, and two of my best friends! What's wrong with that?" Futaba beamed. She reached up and grabbed onto Akira's collar and pulled him down to peck his lips. Their glasses tapped against one another as they gazed at one another with a warm, affectionate smile.

"Futaba, I-I don't think you understand. Love is..." Ann struggled to find the right words as she stood. "Love is meant to be between one person to another person. It's about wanting that person to be happy and-"

"Yeah, and I want them to be happy." Futaba's eyes narrowed at the disapproval Ann voiced, squeezing Akira's arm tighter. "I... I love Akira!" Her cheeks burned, but she didn't let the fire slow her down. "And I want him to be happy, and I want Haru and Makoto to be happy too! That's what love is. This way, we all win!"

"Exactly." Haru looked at Akira and leaned towards him to kiss his cheek. She had to stand on her tip toes to reach him, but she could still feel the spark warm her body when she did. "Love, by nature, is selfish, but we can all share him because we love one another as well. I-I know it's strange, but I'm happy here. I'm surrounded by people who love me."

"Love one another...? H-hey." Ryuji was blushing furiously when he muttered his question. "H-have any of the girls kissed each other?"

"Ryuji!" Ann smacked the blond's shoulder and glared at him, before redirecting her focus to the four. "I mean, I'm happy for all of you, but don't you think this is kind of... dangerous? I mean, I-I don't want to sound mean, but how long do you think this could last?"

The question was one each of the four had asked themselves. It was a question that had pestered their mind and prodded at their heart. The three looked at one another as a deafening silence fell upon them. Futaba and Haru's hands fell from his upper arm and gently gripped his hands as the silence persisted. "Maybe it will end in failure." Makoto's voice shattered the silence like a bullet through glass. "Maybe we are being stupid, but Akira is right. This is what feels right in my heart. I can't ignore these feelings for him, and I can't ignore the fact that this arrangement makes me happy."

Makoto's eyes widened as Futaba stepped out of the way and tugged on the older girl's arm. Haru smiled with pride as Makoto fell into Akira's warm embrace and he held her with his firm, unyielding arms. She was stunned for a moment, before smiling. "Maybe it will end in failure. Maybe it is wrong... But I can't just sit back and do nothing. This is what we've agreed on."

She kissed Akira's lips, and for a moment, nothing mattered but her, him, and her two 'sisters.' She pulled away from him, and despite the crimson blush, seemed at peace with the world. "And besides. We're young. We're supposed to be stupid and make mistakes, aren't we?" she laughed. Akira chuckled with her, before both gasped. They felt something warm press against their backs, but it only took them a half-second to realize just who it was.

Futaba and Haru had sandwiched the two between them. Their hearts were a whirlwind of emotion. Fear, dread, terror, but also hope... Hope shone brighter than any emotion.

"This is nuts," Ann muttered, falling onto her seat again. "I... I guess as long as you guys are happy."

"Dude... You got with three different girls?! Holy shit, man!" Ryuji beamed as he gave his friend a thumbs up. "You're effin' amazing, bro!"

"Well... As long as this makes you four happy, I can't think of any reason to stop you. Besides, I've never seen Haru smile so much," grinned Morgana. "I suppose I'll allow it, as long as you don't break my student's heart."

"Awww! Thank you, Morgana-senpai!" Haru cheered.

"Yusuke?" Akira looked at the last member of the Phantom Thieves as he pulled away from his brunette girlfriend. "You... haven't said anything. What are your thoughts on all of this?"

The blue-haired artist had his his hand to his chin, gently stroking it as he stared at the four. "Do you love them all?"

"Of course." Akira nodded his head, answering without hesitation.

"Then I really see no reason to intrude on your relationship. I wholly support you, my friends."

"Aww. Inari has a heart after all!"

"But I must ask you..." Yusuke stood up from his bench and dramatically pointed at the four. His face burned with an inferno of desire as his hand struck the empty air. "Please! Let me paint the four of you nude! Love times four, in it's truest, most nude form! Such a painting would be one-of-a-kind!"

"Oh. Well, if the girls are okay with it, I wouldn't mind," Akira answered, before Makoto's prodding finger stabbed at his cheek.

"D-don't be so nonchalant about that!"

* * *

Eventually the others had left, leaving the four to their own devices. They had decided on staying at the park for just a little bit longer to admire the setting sun reflect off of the lake's serene tides. Akira sat on the the center of the bench with a peaceful smile on his face, enjoying the sensation of Futaba sitting on his lap and Makoto and Haru on either side of him.

"Oooh... So pretty," Futaba whispered.

"The view really is wonderful," agreed Haru.

"Mmm..." Makoto rested her head on Akira's shoulder. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "What an exhausting day."

"You still need to tell your sis, y'know," Futaba reminded from Akira's lap.

"I know, I know... You still need to tell Boss." Makoto didn't need her eyes to know that the younger girl was cringing at just the thought of such a thing.

"You know..." Haru smiled at her 'sisters' and husband. "I can't help but feel that everything is going to work out. Don't you think? I mean, as long as we have one another, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Ooh. You just had to say that. Now the sky's gonna fall on us or something," groaned Futaba.

"H-huh?! Oh no! W-what should I do to take it back?!"

As the two girls talked about how to prevent a coming catastrophe, Akira's lips curled into a faint smile. He was blessed to know such wonderful souls as the three. He was blessed to have found three different soulmates in his life, and he was lucky enough to accept them all into his heart equally. He rested his head against Futaba's back as the sunset faded away into obscurity.

He just couldn't bring himself to care for the beautiful spender of the falling sun. The shimmer of the water and the gentle breeze was completely inconsequential. Beauty was in the hearts of his three loves. Nothing else mattered to him.

 _Come at us, world. Nothing will break my love for these three._ He looked at the girls with silver, content eyes. _I love you._

**END**


	5. A Reason to Be With Friends

**A Reason to Be With Friends**

Mementos was often a dark and dreary place, filled with monsters and creatures born of the human mind. It had tracks of bone and walls that almost pulsed like hearts. Makoto had been driving the group for what felt like hours, and Akira had insisted the girl take a break as they ventured deeper and deeper into the hellish domain in search of particular Shadows. The young woman was resting in the back with the others as Akira drove, Ryuji in the seat beside him.

"I've been working on the railroad, all the live long day."

There was a deep silence, and for a moment, it seemed like the second would have been forgotten about like the thousands of others they had spent in Mementos. Then Morgana's voice came from the radio.

"I've been working on the railroad, just to pass the time away!"

"Can't you hear the whistle blowing? Rise up, so early in the morn."

The three boys seemed to glance at one another in a silent conversation. Akira's eyes moved back and forth between the steering wheel and Ryuji, while the skull-masked boy sheepishly scratched at his hair. Morgana was silent, save for the low hum of his engine, as the moment weighed in the air.

"Uh..." Ann blinked and looked at the three. "You three feeling al-?"

"Can't you hear the whistle blowing!?" The three sang together, bouncing side to side with one another as the car shook. Morgana must have been trying to dance to their sing-along with the other boys as the car swerved side to side. "Dinah, blow your horn!" The three laughed at their own antics as Ann and the others clung to their seats.

"W-watch where you're going, you guys!" growled the blonde.

"Heheheh. S-sorry, Ann," Akira apologized. He could barely contain his laughter as he and Ryuji bumped their shoulders against one another. "Good work, you two. Never knew either of you could sing."

"Maybe when I retire as a Phantom Thief, I'll become a superstar!" Morgana beamed. "Rising superstar Morgana!" The three continued to laugh, until a small voice broke through their voices and tickled Akira's ears.

The voice was soft, almost fearful of being heard. "Dinah, won't you blow..."

"Huh?" The car came to a harsh stop and Akira twisted his neck to stare at the blushing face of Futaba. The others bounced forward and cried out in surprise and annoyance as he stared at the orange-haired girl. The team's oracle looked back at him with rosy cheeks, before staring out the window.

"W-what? I-I thought we were all singing..."

The raven-haired boy blinked, before he smiled proudly. She saw the glimmer of pride in his eyes and it made her cheeks turn redder as he began again. "Dinah, won't you blow!"

"Dinah, won't you blow your ho-o-orn?" Futaba sang back, and soon Morgana and Ryuji joined in with them as the four sang, bouncing in their seats.

"Dinah, won't you blow? Dinah, won't you blow? Dinah, won't you blow your ho-o-orn!" Another voice joined in with them as Yusuke's hands gently smacked his legs. He was like a drummer as he bobbed his head to the beat and gave the others a rhythm to follow with. Akira smiled at the boy, thanking him with a nod and Yusuke returned the gesture.

"You guys are so weird," sighed Ann. She watched her teammates dance in their seats and sing with a furrowed brow, before sighing again. She then decided that enough was enough and joined in on the madness. There was a grin on her face as she joined in with the others, bobbing her shoulders as she moved side to side. "Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah!"

"Someone's in the kitchen, I kn-o-o-ow! Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah, strumming on the old banjo!"

As the others sang together, the two oldest girls looked at one another. Makoto was utterly befuddled by the strange antics of her friends. _Is this... normal?_ While she wasn't proud to admit it, Makoto admitted to having few true friends in her life. The Phantom Thieves were some of the first true bonds she had ever forged for herself, as strange as that was to believe. Haru appeared just as confused as her eyes darted around the inside of the car.

Akira held his hand up in the air, and there was a moment of silence. Everyone stared at him for a moment as his face turned into a statue. The only sound was the low hum of the engine and grinding of stones against Morgana's tire. "Remix!" he declared. "Everybody free style now!"

Ryuji was beginning to strum his fingers in the air, as if he was playing a guitar. Yusuke continued to gently smack his legs, creating a fellow beat as his head bobbed from side to side. Futaba put her hands against her mouth and began to make random noises, trying to add a hip-hop beat to the song as Ann danced to the beat. Morgana was trying to freestyle rap along with the others' beat as Akira bobbed his head.

It did not so good. It barely passed as music, and honestly, everyone looked rather foolish. Yet Makoto couldn't help but notice the smiles on their faces. Everyone, but her and Haru, were beaming and seemed in high spirits.

"Um... F-f-fee fie fiddle-eell-o..." Silence again as everyone stared at Makoto. The team's Queen was blushing under their gaze, feeling like a mouse trapped among cats as they looked at her. Her eyes darted from one shocked face to another, before she started at Akira. He was smiling at her, not that that was strange, but he he was practically beaming with a glow in his eyes.

"Fee fie fiddle-eell-o!" Akira sang.

"Fee fie fiddle-eell-o!" Futaba echoed.

Everyone soon joined in again, and Makoto tried to follow along as they sang. "Strumming on the old banjo!" Makoto was blushing, but there was pride in her eyes as she grinned at her friends. They were all smiling again, and when they looked at her, it wasn't the class president they saw. It wasn't even Queen. It was Makoto Niijima, their friend.

The car was filled with laughter as the group came down from their musical high. They joked and teased one another as they continued to drive down the tunnel. There was only one among them who didn't join in, and she was the one Akira looked at as he slowed the car down.

"Haru? Is something wrong? You didn't join in." His smile was replaced with a worried expression, his silver eyes glancing at her with concern in their pools of steel.

"Oh, I-I just..." The girl looked down, gently playing with the seams of her pants as she mumbled an answer.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry, Haru-san. I didn't quite catch that..."

"I've... I don't know the song. I-is it popular with other kids our age?" she inquired, hiding her rosy face under her hat.

"W-what?! You don't know that song?! What the hell? It was like one of the first songs my mom sang to me!"

"I-I... I'm sorry," Haru sighed, only to blink as she heard the engine stop. "Huh?"

"Ryuji, please take the wheel?"

"H-huh?! Uh... O-okay, man."

The others watched as Akira stepped out of the car and the blond took his place at the driver's seat. He started up the car again the raven-haired boy opened the side door and entered. "May I sit here?" he inquired, pointing to an empty spot between Haru and Makoto.

"O-of course, but why?" The auburn-haired girl asked, tilting her head as Akira sat beside her.

"I'm sorry if we confused or annoyed you, Haru-san. Would you like me to teach you another song?" Akira's good-natured smile had returned once more and Haru found herself staring into his silver eyes.

"Teach me? Would you really do that?!" She clapped her hands together in joy as he nodded his head. "Thank you, Akira-kun! My father has a strict rule on what kind of music I can listen to. I've only been able to listen to older, more traditional music! I never get to listen to modern music!"

"Alright! First, there's a dance you have to know before you sing along. It's very simple. It just goes like this." Akira's head slowly lunged forward, before retracting back, and then bouncing in place. "And that's it?"

"T-that's it?! Like this...?" Haru attempted to follow the dance, moving her head forward and back, before bouncing it.

"Very good! You're a natural! Now then, repeat after me." The young man cleared his throat, before he sang in a smooth, dulcet tone. His voice was soothing when he spoke, and his singing was little different. "What is love? Baby, don't hurt me. Don't hurt me... No more."

"L-love...?" Haru's cheeks turned scarlet as he continued to sing, gently rubbing his shoulder against hers.

"Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me... No more!"

"What is love?!" Ryuji yelled, rocking his head up and down.

"Yeah!" Morgana cheered.

"I don't know why you're not fair," Akira sang, pointing at the blushing Haru. "I give you my love, but you don't care! So what is right and what is wrong? Gimme a sign..." He held his hand out to her, motioning for the others not to speak as he urged Haru to try. "It's okay. You're among friends. Just give it a try."

"What is love...?" She began unsure of herself, but as her friends motioned for her to continued and cheered her on, the girl's hesitation melted away into a beaming smile. "Baby, don't hurt me... Don't hurt me... No more!"

"Who-o-o-o-oahhh!" Ann sang, nodding her head.

"Untz untz untz untz!" Futaba repeated, giving the song a beat as she bobbed her head\\.

The Phantom Thieves' car was alight with music and singing as the group messed around. Makoto's icy prison melted away, Futaba felt herself being freed from her own worries and fears, and Haru experienced something that her enriched life had never offered to her before. The three joined with their friends in song as Akira led the musical on.

* * *

"This really isn't necessary to tell me," Sae sighed.

"Huh? But it was a crucial team-building exercise," Akira argued, pouting. "We sang songs for the whole trip and got dinner together afterwards! It was so much fun," he grinned. "Skull got a brain freeze, and I offered to rub his temples for him, then Panther called me weird and Queen spilled ice cream on her jacket, so she and I traded jackets, and I had to wear a tight girl jacket for the rest of the night! Ha! Oh, it was hilarious," he giggled.

"Please... Please, move on, and try to keep the story focused, okay?" the older woman begged.

"Oh. Okay! So, I went home and felt pretty stiff in my shoulders, so I called the maid over to give me a massage after I watered my planet, Joker Jr. He was looking gorgeous, just so healthy and green. Anyways, the maid. She's really amazing, I mentioned her, right? What a wonderful person, really, I loved our talks, and she looked so good for her age! Anyways, she massaged my back and, wow, let me tell you, her fingers knew just where to go! She was so sweet, and so tender too. Oh, I can give you her number? You seem to have a tightness in your shoulder from what I could tell, but wait... I think she quit... Oh, she can teach me her moves, and then I can massage you? Or would that be weird? Hm... Maybe after this, we can take lessons together? I can invite my friends, you can invite yours, we can all have a good time..."

"Ugggh..." Sae downed another mug of coffee as she quietly hoped and prayed someone would shut this boy up. The drugs were supposed to slow down his body, not make him a jittery, talkative mess.

"Oh, and the next morning, Fox made this amazing joke. It was so hilarious. How did it go again? Oh... It had something to do with art, I'm sure of it. Give me a second, I know it had to do with a food pun... or was it an animal pun? Something about pigs in a blanket, or squid in a bowl..."

**END**

Songs were "I've Been Working on the Railroad," and "What is Love?" by Haddaway.


End file.
